


Wieczność

by soulfull



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, stone - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Każdemu może się nudzić,kiedy cały czas musi wykonywać tą samą robotę.





	

Wieczność to pojęcie względne, tak samo jak zawsze i nieskończoność.  
Zależy od tego jakimi jesteśmy ludźmi. Czy jesteśmy ludźmi. Nasze życie jest niczym na tle życia bogów i świata ale dla nas jest wiecznością. Dla kogoś to nigdy nie opuścił swojej wioski, ona jest największą nieskończonością.  
Napiąłem mięśnie, kolejny bolesny krok pod górę.  
Jeśli mamy przed sobą dziecko i starca tak naprawdę nie możemy osądzić, które z nich jest starsze. Maluch jest na ziemi krócej, ale to całe jego życie, to jego zawsze.  
Bogowie są wieczni, niezwyciężeni. Ale potrzebują wiary i ofiar żeby móc istnieć. Więc czy ich wieczność skończy się wraz z wiecznością ludzi?   
Kamień wyślizgnął mi się z rąk, potoczył się w dół stoku. Tak było od wieków, tak miało być zawsze.  
Ruszyłem za nim z uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
